Such transmissions are generally known. Examples to be mentioned are the use in packaging machines, production machines and the like. In internal combustion engines, too, such a transmission is found between the crankshaft and the camshaft to operate the valves.
With the latter application, in particular, various designs are known, such as a chain with chain wheels or a plastic toothed belt with associated toothed wheels. All these known constructions have certain drawbacks, however.
Thus the cost price of a chain transmission is fairly high. In addition, the chain transmission has an uneven character, caused by the polygon effect which is associated with the pitch length of the chain links. Moreover, after some time wear occurs in the chain and as a consequence correct synchronization is lost.
Drawbacks of the plastic toothed belt are the poor synchronization and the short service life. Since it cannot be readily predicted when such toothed belts will fail, relatively short replacement periods must be observed.